Who is that girl?
by skamstories
Summary: SKAM AUSTIN: Grace x Daniel [Daniel's POV at the party in season one where he first encounters Grace.] (Sorry about this being in the OG Skam category, there's no Skam Austin one)


Daniel wasn't really sure why he'd taken this girl to his car.

I mean, he knew she was keen. She'd been pretty obvious about that. But honestly, he was a little sick of this game. The whole meaningless hook up, girls wearing his shirt bullshit that all the other guys were so into.

He didn't even know this girl's name. He thought it was Kelly, but he was too afraid to ask.

It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself. He really was. Kelly was a pretty decent kisser. A bit over-enthusiatic, but that was better than unwilling.

She was definitely going to be one of those girls who wore his shirt around school. He kind of hated that. He knew it was meant to be a 'look how many girls he can pull' kind of thing, but it made him uncomfortable.

What if they all talked about whether he was good or not? Did people ask about that kind of thing when they saw girls wearing the shirt? Jo and the boys all high-fived whenever they saw girls walking around in the shirt, but Daniel just kind of felt like they were walking around wearing his dirty laundry.

What if he met a girl he was actually really into and she saw them all wearing the shirts? The kind of girl he was into would probably hate it.

How Jo was so cool with it, he had not idea. How Jo's _girlfriend_ was cool with it, he had even less of an idea.

He had been friends with Jo since they were babies, but sometimes he thought Jo was kind of shit.

He was pretty sure Jo was trying to pull some girl tonight, and he was pretty sure Kelly was friends with her. Jo'd been talking about her for ages, said they'd hooked up last year and he was gonna try for a second time. If Daniel didn't know better, didn't see Jo's girlfriend walking around, he'd think Jo actually liked this other girl.

He tried to stop thinking, or to at least think about the act of kissing Kelly instead.

He was really trying, but he was failing so bad.

He started thinking about the kind of girl he'd actually be into.

This Kelly girl seemed nice enough, a bit too much for him personality wise, but that wasn't really the issue.

It wasn't like he was super about the chase or anything, but these girls were all too _easy_. And he didn't even mean sexually.

All these girls he hooked up with, they didn't even know him. They just thought he was cute, or heard that he was someone they should want to hook up with and went with it. But he barely talked to them, and they didn't give the slightest shit about who he was as a person. They didn't care about his personality, or interests. They didn't care about any of that.

How were you meant to get to know a girl when all she wanted to do was get in your car and stick her tongue down your throat, then grab your t-shirt and run?

It's not like he was some huge romantic, but he couldn't remember this girl's _name_. She'd barely introduced herself to him. All he really knew about her was that she was in a dance team. I mean, yes, they talked for a little bit and then he'd asked if she wanted to go somewhere more private, but she'd basically jumped him as soon as they got in the car. He wouldn't have been _opposed_ to some more talking.

He couldn't really hold it against her. It was how everyone acted. Random hookups were the norm, talking was odd. It was the expectation that that's how people got together nowadays. People didn't go on dates anymore. He was pretty sure the only way to actually talk to someone was to get a Tinder account. Which was ironic.

There was a commotion inside and he broke away from Kelly to see a girl storm past his car. She was quickly followed by three more.

"What the-?" Kelly put the window down, yelling out to the girls. They must be her friends.

One of the girls came closer to the car, obviously trying to make Kelly get out. Daniel had always thought the whole 'heart skipping a beat' thing was bullshit, but it actually fucking happened when he saw this girl. She was just so fierce. He wanted to talk to _that girl_.

Kelly turned to him, saying good bye and leaning in for a kiss.

His eyes were on her friend, and he knew that was shit of him. But whatever. He watched as they jogged away, wondering what the hell had gone down inside the party.

He grabbed his phone from the compartment next to the handbrake, texting Jo.

"Who were those girls that just ran out of the party? What happened?"

He thought about it for a second before sending another text, thinking _fuck it_.

"More specifically, who was the girl with the short brown hair?"


End file.
